Relationship Curiosity
by AlexxLove21
Summary: Penny takes a trip to the psychic to see if all her relationships are doomed to fail or if she might ever meet the one...SHENNY ONESHOT. (A little L/A, a little H/B and a little R/S)


**I'm not done with The Stomach Tied in Knots Equation but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So here ya go.**

* * *

Penny was having relationship troubles. She always was it seemed like. She wanted to be single for a while but just a bit of curiosity seeped through and she decided to go to a psychic to see about her future relationships. She asked Amy to come along, since she and Sheldon had recently broken up.

Penny didn't really care that her and Leonard broke up and that scared her. She spent so much time with Leonard and yet she didn't care that they broke up? It was bad. She should have missed him. She should have asked him not to leave her but they both knew she didn't appreciate him enough. She wouldn't love him the way he loved her. So Leonard was going on a date with Alex. Amy was just trying to find some who she had sparks with and although she didn't believe in psychics she agreed to help Penny get over her "big break up". If only she knew.

"Amy, I appreciate you coming along. I need the support but I don't want you to say anything…offensive to the psychic, okay?" Penny said just as her hand grabbed the door.

"Sure thing, bestie." Amy agreed and Penny hoped she got through.

"Ah, what do you need my dear?" She looked like a gypsy. An old one but maybe Penny was just stereotyping.

"I have an appointment." Penny said and the gypsy lady nodded.

"Penny, right this way. I'm Madame Circe." Circe that sounded familiar to Penny.

"Is that your real name?" Amy asked and Penny shook her head.

"No, it is a name I chose. Circe is a sorceress from ancient Greek Mythology." She explained.

_Eight grade flashbacks, _Penny smirked. Amy was explaining everything she knew about Circe to Madame Circe.

"Okay Amy." Penny smiled at her and Amy sat next to Penny.

They were across from Circe.

"Penny, you called about relationships?" Penny nodded. "Well tell me about your last relationship." Circe grabbed Penny's hand and urged her on.

"Uh, well, his name was Leonard and he's a….theoretical physicist? " She looked at Amy for conformation. She nodded. "He was very kind, sometimes whiny. I mean he was a nice guy but—"

"Tell me about the relationship." Circe said and Penny nodded.

"It was an off and on thing. He loved me ever since I moved in, allegedly. We had mediocre love making, he treated me like I was the greatest thing in the world, and we didn't really go out too often, mostly stayed in. We were…average." Penny summed up.

"I see it." Circe commented and suddenly Penny was experiencing something…odd.

She was seeing Leonard and her. A wedding. It was an outside wedding and Leonard's allergies were acting up. She looked upset but kept it in. She felt the disappointment. Leonard kept apologizing. She kept saying its okay. Her wedding dress was gorgeous. Strapless, long and flowy. Amy was her maid of honor, she looked beautiful. Sheldon wasn't there.

Suddenly she was seeing further into the future. They were _still _in that apartment but she was pregnant. Leonard was ecstatic but Penny felt…trapped. She kept calling someone, though she never got through. Labor soon came and Penny was…alone. Leonard was in Germany for some stupid physics thing. She kept calling _him. _She gave up and dialed a different number. Amy who was busy then Bernadette, who was also pregnant but she was on bed rest. Finally she called Sheldon; he caught a cab and drove her to the hospital. Freaking out.

A while later she sees herself and Leonard in a big house with three kids. Two boys and a girl they were cute. Adorable. When the kids were asleep she and Leonard began fighting. Penny was crying and Leonard was livid. He stormed out while Penny broke down in the living room. Her oldest son came out and began comforting her. She was so weak she couldn't keep it together.

A couple more years down the line and her son is graduating. Her and Leonard are talking about separating. Or more she's talking about it and he's begging her to stay. Another kid graduates and Penny doesn't leave. She hates to think of her kids without a father or a mother figure.

She stays with Leonard but she isn't happy. Even when she has grandkids, and they come asking her about tales of how her and grandpa met. She tells the story with a smile but still feels the horrible feeling that she was meant for someone else. That she horribly misled Leonard. He didn't get a chance to be completely happy either. At the very end when Leonard is on his death bed he tells her the truth. He tells her he wasn't happy either. And it breaks her heart.

"I, uh, what was that?" Penny says. Her eyes were watery.

"Oh some people have the sight. It's not as powerful but in this sense I sort of relayed a message to you."

What? Penny felt…bamboozled but there was no way ANYONE could have done that.

"Want to see the future with the one who will make you truly happy?" Circe held out her hand and Penny thought it over.

She looked at Amy and Amy shrugged. Penny hesitated but then put her hand in Circe's.

Penny saw the first time she met the guys, the dinner that night. She saw the first time she sang Soft Kitty to Sheldon. She saw all those moments her and Sheldon spent together. Every. Single. One. She was taken to a future where she and Sheldon tell each other their feelings.

Sheldon is confused but he loves Penny. He loves Penny more than anyone or anything. Even physics.

_"Penny, I have something to tell you—"_

_"I have something to tell you too sweetie."_

_"I'll go first." Sheldon announces. He's nervous but he swallows down his fear, "I have came to the conclusion I'm in love with you Penny. I don't expect you to reciprocate my feelings but I think I'm going mad knowing this and not telling you." Penny stood there with her mouth hanging open._

_She ran over to him and hugged him, he still had trouble with it but he patted her back. "I love you too Sheldon. I didn't think you could ever feel the same." She looked up into his gorgeous eyes._

_"What do you propose we do about this?" Sheldon asked and Penny laughed._

She was taken further into the future. Seeing brief kisses and make out sessions. Dates incorporated into his schedule. Laundry nights shared together, although they already did that. Then she saw them unveiling the true nature of their relationship to their friends.

_"Penny and I have something to say." Sheldon announced and everyone shut up. "Penny." Sheldon prompted._

_"Um, well, Sheldon and I are in a romantic relationship." Penny said and everyone started laughing._

_Sheldon got a bit angry and kissed Penny. A passionate kiss. She liked when he was angry he wanted to be in control._

_"What? You guys are serious. There's no Bazinga coming?" Howard said and Penny nodded._

_Leonard looked uncomfortable but Amy smiled lovingly at them. "I always knew there was something about you two." She shook her head._

_"This is absurd! Sheldon you don't have feelings for Penny!" Leonard shouted and Sheldon glared at him._

_"You mean I don't have a silly infatuation like you did? No Penny and are experiencing love. Something you know very little about." Sheldon said with a hint of distaste leaking out into his tone._

_"Sheldon and I have been seeing each other for a while." Penny said and Leonard looked _appalled_._

_"We'll see what happens when she wants to have sex." He settled comfortable and every one sat in awkward silence._

_"No we haven't but we talked about it. It's none of your guys business but if it will keep your from asking pesky questions then I'll say it like it is." Penny grabbed her food and continued eating._

Over the course of a couple months Leonard began to accept their relationship. Penny moved in with Sheldon and Leonard moved into his own apartment. Amy and Leonard began seeing each other. They were completely falling in love. They got married after two years of dating. Penny was Amy's maid of honor and Sheldon was Leonard's best man. A couple days later Sheldon proposed to Penny. She wanted to make love to him but then thought she could save it for the wedding night. They got a house shortly after that.

Three years together and Penny didn't have sex with Sheldon. A year later they had a spring wedding. It was beautiful. They got married outside of a church for Sheldon's mom, who was glad to accept Penny into the family.

_"Your vows."_

_"Penny, you know I'm not good with explaining my feelings to you. I wrote it into an equation but it seems that wouldn't suffice either. I love you Penny and while everyone thought I was incapable of human emotions, you helped me see I can love a woman as beautiful as you. You helped me see emotions in a new light. Not as a weakness but a strength. You support me through all the things you don't understand and you sing me Soft Kitty when I'm sick. To me, there's never going to be anyone to compare to you. You are my Nobel Prize." Sheldon finished his speech and Penny was holding back tears._

_"Sheldon, I always thought you were a crazy whack-a-doodle and sometimes I gave into the guys theories you were a robot but you showed me otherwise. You are still a whack-a-doodle but you're my whack-a-doodle and I wouldn't change you for the world. When I realized I loved you, I felt an immense weight off my shoulders even though I thought you wouldn't love me back because I found the one good man in my life, the one who would treat me right. Your words may have came off as insults sometimes but you didn't mean to hurt me. You meant to better me and you still do to this day. You complete my life and I don't know what I would do without you. I don't know what I would do without Soft Kitty or laundry night. I love you more than Superman loves Lois Lane." She chuckled a little bit at the end of her vows._

_She threw that in for the nerdiness in him._

_"I do."_

_"I do."_

That night was the first night they made love and it was clumsy. It was adorable and Sheldon was a fast learner.

She didn't get to be an actress but she opened up a little store. She made little key chains, Penny Blossoms, etc. It was a real success and she didn't have trouble finding help or making ends meet but she also had Sheldon to help out too.

Skip ahead to their first pregnancy. Sheldon fainted when he found out. Penny was excited. Sheldon aimed to teach the kid everything he knew while it was still in the womb.

_"You know they can hear you." He said to her and she laughed, ruffling his hair._

_"I know honey. Go ahead teach her physics."_

_"HER! Penny, don't be silly it's going to be a boy." She laughed and kissed his head._

Soon she was waddling around and Sheldon was telling her what to do. He read every parenting book he could get his hands on. Every time he wasn't working he was by her side. The day of the birth he only fainted once. It was a little girl. Sheldon wasn't disappointed he fell in love with her, of course.

_"I think Leia is a pretty name." Penny said. "Isn't that from Star Trek?" She mulled it over suddenly deciding she didn't like it._

_"No, it's from Star Wars. Goodness Penny you would think you would know that after all this time." Penny lightly laughed. She was exhausted._

_"Charlotte?" She suggested._

_"God, no. She sounds like she belongs on a farm." Penny glared at him. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."_

_"How about Palladium?"_

_"NO! Let's just go with Leia." Penny settled into sleep barely aware she named her daughter after a Star Wars character._

_When she awoke she agreed with herself. It is a pretty name._

When Leia was in third grade she learned of mommy's newest pregnancy. Sheldon was prepared this time and excited. Sheldon and Penny rarely fought. They had their snarky comments and their little mocking moments as they always had ever since they were just friends.

Penny saw her son being born. She was tempted to name him Luke but she didn't like the name. They settled on Leonard, Sheldon thought it for Leonard Nimoy but she wanted to name him after Leonard for being there for them through all those years and helping Sheldon out when he didn't know where to go. Amy and Leonard were the Godparents of Leia but she wanted to make Howard and Bernadette little Leonard's Godparents. They happily agreed.

Penny's life was happy. Sheldon was very happy and he soon won a Nobel Prize. Her kids were super smart and gorgeous. Leia had Sheldon's eyes and hair but Penny's facial structure. Leonard was blond and had green eyes but he was lanky like Sheldon. When Leia graduated she was young. She had Sheldon's intelligence but she graduated at fourteen not nine or whatever. It was hard for Penny, trying to navigate this but Sheldon helped her through it.

Two years later on Leia's sixteenth birthday (which they celebrated!) Penny discovered she was pregnant again. She decided three would be enough and wanted to talk to Sheldon about him getting a vasectomy. This caused an uproar from the former man-child.

_"PENNY! Those are…no! What if I want more children?"_

_"Do you?" She pressed and Sheldon looked deep in thought._

_"One more. So it will be even. I don't want to have and odd number of children." He said, causing Penny to roll her eyes._

_"Are you sure Sheldon? I don't know if we can handle one more." Sheldon held her close and kissed the top of her head._

_"Penny we can handle anything." He assured her and she held him close._

When their next kid popped out, it was another boy. Sheldon named it Isaac. Penny quite liked the name. He had green eyes and brown hair, a mix of them both.

Leonard was having a bit of trouble in school but Sheldon actually helped him out and didn't make him more confused to Penny's surprise. He was a wonderful father. When they were small babies he loved holding them. He loved reading to them, burping them, and even bathing them. Penny admired him with children. She loved the care and attention he gave them.

When little Isaac was five. Sheldon and Penny decided to try and conceive this time. No surprises and they did. They had one more girl. Penny named her Grace and Sheldon accepted it. She was dark haired and blue eyed like her father. Penny was glad she got her little blonde haired kid already.

They had a wonderful life. Leia often visited her parents and siblings. Sheldon and Penny had invited their friends over a lot too. Bernie and Howard had two children. A girl and boy. Leia and their boy were about the same age and the girl was Isaacs's age. Amy and Leonard had kids too. Three. Leonard and Leonard Jr. were around the same age and their youngest was three months.

The whole gang had little families. Raj and Stuart kind of got together and adopted a kid. It was actually really lovely.

Penny saw her and Sheldon become grandparents and her kids grow and everything was wonderful. They occasionally disagreed but came to compromises. They were a team, mostly. Sheldon still got his way more often than he should.

They lived long happy lives. They all kept in touch and their kids lived wonderful lives as well.

This time Penny was crying when she snapped back into reality.

"What happened bestie?" Amy said and Penny shook her head.

Looks like Dr. Whack-A-Doodle meant a lot more to her than she originally thought and she meant a lot more to him. She paid and left.

Amy kept asking questions but Penny kept saying she couldn't explain it. And she really couldn't.

She just hoped one day, Sheldon would get the nerve to tell her how he felt because she wasn't going to rush it.


End file.
